Celos
by Maria Violet
Summary: Nadie, en ninguna relación amorosa se salva de sentir celos, al menos una vez, a pesar de manejarlos tan bien que apenas ni se noten, pero alguna vez todos los hemos sentido, lastimosamente, Kazehaya Shouta no es del tipo que sepa manejarlos muy bien que se diga [SawaKaze/One-Shot] primer fic de Kimi ni Todoke *u*


**Kimi ni Todoke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autora, Karuho Shiina.**

 **Aviso:** **Historia Post-Anime, actualmente estoy leyendo el manga pero no incluiré mucho de eso, así que tranquis XD Not Spoilers y mi primer fic de este anime, tengan compasión. (?**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Celos**_

Kazehaya Shouta se consideraba muchas cosas, un chico alegre, feliz, amable y entusiasta, le gustaba divertirse con todos y no dejar de lado a nadie… Pero el parecía ser el único en saber que no todo era "Perfecto" en su persona como muchos describían.

No. Solo el mismo conocía su lado egoísta, malcriado, malhumorado y molesto, y… ¿por qué no decirlo? Miedoso e idiota, odiaba bastante esos impulsos que le daban sus sentimientos a su persona, llevándolo al filo de cometer estupideces, aunque siempre encontrara el modo de retenerse, pero toda aquella parte del había permanecido a ralla todo su tiempo en secundaria.

El verdadero problema vino en preparatoria, en su primer año… Cuando la conoció.

Kuronuma Sawako había captado su atención sin siquiera esforzarse, después de ver su sonrisa tras agradecerle por indicarle la dirección al instituto, tras verla en su mismo salón de clases sorprendiéndose gratamente, y sobretodo… al verla tan aislada, sola y triste. De alguna manera, todos los días sin falta alguna se dedicaba a mirarla, buscando algún rastro de la hermosa y cálida expreso que pudo presenciar bajo los cerezos de la primavera. Mas nunca logro verla hasta que ser armo de valor para hablarle.

Tras tener su primera conversación "normal" con ella, quedó totalmente fascinado, por su alegría –Que no demostraba- su forma de actuar, su meta de poder integrarse y ayudar a todos, su perseverancia, sus esfuerzos, su actitud, su ternura, su timidez, su todo. Toda ella lo atrapo.

Jamás lo admitió ni para sí mismo, hasta que volvió a ver aquella tan cálida sonrisa, su expresión de felicidad, su cara tan pálida y brillante, internamente moría por comprobar si sus mejillas eran tan suaves como parecían, en las que el carmín de su sonrojo de vergüenza lucia tan dulce e inocente. Estaba totalmente atrapado por ella.

Solo por esa chica comenzó a mostrar sus atisbos egoístas que trataba de sepultar, no para dar la imagen de chico perfecto, no, simplemente porque no le agradaban ese tipo de sentimientos, ni las personas que los portaban y demostraban en extremo, siempre se había alejado de ese tipo de sentimientos.

Más todo se iba al demonio cuando se trataba de ella.

Se sentía orgulloso, puesto que Kuronuma se había esforzado tanto que había conseguido hacerse buena amiga de Yano y Yoshida… y ese pensamiento le recordaba que ella ya tenía a más personas aparte de él, él no era el único en verla, en apreciarla y en estar feliz de su presencia. Los primeros celos fueron infringidos por las dos mejores amigas de Sawako.

Se Sentía tan feliz por ella, al verla halar con todos, ya no ser ignorada, integrara y que ella estuviera feliz por aquello… Pero eso lo hacía caer en la cuenta de que su persona ya no era causa de su alegría y su sonrisa, no era más importante que los demás, era un compañero de clase, quizás lo más cercano a un amigo, pero solo podía verla anhelante esperando a que un poco de su atención fuera dirigida a él. Lo siguiente que sintió fue envidia de todos.

Se sentía tan reconfortado, al escuchar su voz, cundo hablaba a solas con él, porque por unos momentos de su tiempo, el fuera de su total atención, pero lo hacía sentir inmensamente molesto al ver que _Cualquier otro_ se le acercara, la ira lo inundaba cada vez que le llamaban "Sadako", simplemente no lo soportaba, ¿Qué derecho tenían? ¿No era ella "Aterradora"? ¿Por qué demonios ahora le hablaban luego de cometer el pecad de ignorarla y eludirla?

Siempre apretaba los puños y golpeaba levemente su mesa para tranquilizarse, y no armar una escena de la que se arrepentiría luego. Maldecía mentalmente los celos que sentía con cada _Tipo_ que se le acercaba.

Sin embargo lo que más le molestaba era el miedo e inseguridad que ella plantaba en el. Normalmente se expresaba con naturalidad y jovilidad… ¿Por qué con ella no? ahh, cierto… Estaba loco por ella.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a controlar todos esos impulsos, todos esos temores y todos esos sentimientos. Hasta que cierto rubio apareció.

¿Quién demonios se creía? ¿Quién era el para ser tan familiar e informal con ella? ¿Quién era el para confróntalo y decirle que no le diera falsas esperanzas a la joven de cabellos azabaches? ¿¡Que esperanzas se supone que le daba si ella lo más fuerte que llegaba a sentir por él era admiración y agradecimiento!?

Se sentía tan frustrado por no poder decirle sus sentimientos, tan molesto por ser tan cobarde, más sin embargo veía casi nula la posibilidad de que ella le correspondiera, y si lo hacía, por la personalidad de Sawako podría jurar que sería por alguna clase de deber que ella sentía hacia el… Lo que menos deseaba era aquello.

Finalmente un día que a vio llorar exploto, y más viendo quien era su compañía, Kento la sujetaba del brazo mientras sus ojos brillaban en lágrimas, exploto totalmente y lo empujo lejos de ella, lejos de la posibilidad de que volviera a lastimarla. Se confesó de la peor manera posible y lo sabía, admitiendo frente a un grupo idiotas que le gustaba.

Como era de esperarse, lo malinterpreto, pensando que era por simple compromiso, y una forma de que la dejaran de molestar, ignorando lo serias que eran sus palabras y sus sentimientos, ignorando el peso de los sentimientos que acarreaba consigo y que poco a poco lo habían superado y que ahora lo estaban sofocando.

Todo llevo a que ambos se sintieran rechazados, sin embargo poco después, en el tercer día del festival escolar Sawako lo sorprendió nuevamente, a pesar de que ella pensó que la rechazo y que no tenía sentimientos del tipo romántico hacia ella, lo encaro dejando salir por fin todo lo que llevaba dentro, sus pensamientos y sentimientos, los pensamientos que cayó durante tanto tiempo, a pesar de estar ocultando su cara tras la puerta, fue el momento donde pudo apreciarla claramente, el momento donde mejor pudo ver la persona que era, y no lo que aparentaba.

Pudo prender la hermosa y pura persona que era su compañera de clases. La chica de la que se enamoró.

Todo paso tan rápido en el festival que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, se había recibido una confesión, la más esperada por el cabe decir, había confirmado que compartía los mismo sentimientos por la tímida y dulce muchacha, había pasado casi todo el festival viéndola a ella, y nada más que a ella, así paso tan rápido que no se dio cuenta del momento en que en la playa, de noche, le pidió formalmente salir, y que fuera su novia.

El revoltijo de emociones que se cumularon en el esa noche fue más que suficiente como para todos sus años de vida y unos cuantos más, al día siguiente juro y perjuro que no había sido más que un hermoso y anhelante sueño, pero los recuerdos tan nítidos y la realidad de su corazón acelerado confirmaron que en definitiva, no había sido un sueño.

¿Qué más daba que todos en la escuela no lo creyeran? ¡Poco le importaba! Por fin tenía junto a él la persona que tanto había observado a distancia desde siempre.

Con el tiempo, y al verlos irse a casa juntos, y verlos en el aula de clases además de en los recesos, en la biblioteca estudiando juntos o simplemente en los pasillos hablando amenamente. Todos se hicieron a la idea de que SI, el fantástico y más popular chico, Kazehaya estaba saliendo con la "terrorífica" y tímida Kuronuma "Sadako".

Y si bien la chica había cambiado un poco con él, por obvias razones, seguía siendo exactamente igual con todos, simpática y dulce con sus amigas y amable y servicial con el resto de compañeros de clases, llevándose bien con todos como si nunca ubiera tenido problemas para socializar, aunque claro, seguía emocionándose muy fácilmente con cosas o actividades que el resto clasificaba como "Normales" pero que para ella eran de gran peso, responsabilidad y alegría.

Esa parte tan dulce e inocente de ella termino de encantarlo aún más, y cada día que pasaba junto a ella seguía aprendiendo más y más, además de por supuesto, amarla cada vez más.

Mas sin embrago aquella naturaleza celosa y posesiva, para su sorpresa no desapareció, al tener la seguridad de que ella lo quería, no, más bien se agrando. Es decir, ¿¡Por qué demonios le parecía que todos eran más amables que nunca con ella!? En especial los chicos, TODOS parecían notarla, era saludada en los pasillo cada que llegaba, en los almuerzos, de las otras clases, ¡Parecía que la gente a su alrededor se reproducían como conejos!

Esto lo alegraba de cierto punto, pero le enfurecía que la acapararan, y que no pudiera prestarle atención a él en ciertos momentos… El mismo sabía que exageraba, y que las personas que se volvían cercanas todavía eran un 90% de chicas. Pero ohhh, ese 10% restante lo enfurecía, bien dicen que lo prohibido era tentación, pero aquello era absurdo.

Por eso cada que miraba a su pobre y tímida novia cerca de por lo meno chicos, y tartamudeando nerviosa, sabia el procedimiento, intervenir con una falsa sonrisa tranquila, cabe destacar que vista forzada desde kilómetros y disculparse anunciando que necesitaba a su NOVIA para algún asunto, no sin esto ser acompañado de miradas venenosas y mortales, dando los claros mensajes territoriales tales como "Aléjense de ella" o "Es M-I-A" y alejarse a allí sujetando más cariñosamente que de costumbre a la joven azabache.

Tan solo a unos 4 meses de su relación –Ya que los primeros 2 todos aún estaban esperando a que fuera una "Mala broma" lo de su noviazgo- los estudiantes, o por lo menos los más cercanos a la pareja –Más que todo chicos y Kento, ese entraba en categoría especial- , sabían identificar en que momentos y que días debían evitar acercarse a Sawako si no querían sentir unas bonitas miradas asesinas sobre sus espaldas y sufrir de los maravillosos celos del "Chico perfecto"

Lo que más les causaba gracia a todos, o por lo menos a las dos mejores amigas de la azabache, era que esta era ajena a todo aquel asunto, ya que, frente a ella, Kazehaya era _Un Angelito De Dios_ en el sentido más literal posible.

Porque de los dos, quien más gracia se les hacía de ver en mostrar celos era Kazehaya _Aunque no fuera el único en sentirlos._

Ya una vez acostumbrado, poco el importaba que todos los demás lo tacharan de celopata obsesivo y egoísta, mientras Sawako estuviera allí para el con su radiante sonrisa y su tierna actitud. Todo para el estará perfecto.

Así tenga que andar espantando a las malas pestes que la persiguieran.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Ja! Era imposible no obsesionarme con esta serie y no escribir algo al respecto :,v y de que será? Pues de lo que más amo de este protagonista del Shojo, los celos tan adorables y kawais que tiene */W/***

 **Juro que ningún otro chico de anime en general me a echo pegar lo gritos de Fangirl orgasmeada que Shota me hizo dar XD y si ya sé que no se escribe así pero déjenme joder :,v**

 **Eh de decir que lo apoyo en un 1000% es decir… ¡Teniendo a la preciosidad de Sawako como no querer ponerla en un contenedor de cristal con cintas que digan "Es mía, prohibido acercarse"! … ¿No se nota que la amo verdad? XD**

 **Es que es tan linda, dulce, tierna, kawai, tan tan tan… TAN ELLA COÑO. Ok ya me calmo :,v parece que me estoy pasando del otro lado pero NO x,DD**

 **Entiendan, vendería mi alma al diablo con tal de que siguieran animando lo que queda del manga :,v (? Asi que fuerte me dio Kimi ni Todoke.**

 **Pero bueno, me despido, quizás si me animo haga uno de Sawako con la misma temática pero es poco probable, así como también que haga otra fic de este anime, no por no querer si no por otras cosas pendientes XD pero si recibo comentarios de que gusta que escriba de esto, estaré encantada de seguirle *W***

 **Sin más, me despido… Ciao Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


End file.
